Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $2$ and $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $9$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $2x$ do? $2x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (2x - 5) = \color{orange}{9(2x-5)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{9(2x-5)}$ $9(2x-5)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(2x-5)-4$.